


Brain Broken

by revenblue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, That's it that's the plot, this is just 'I know you know I know' taken to extremes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Original fic from 2010, archived August 2017.Original author's note:AN: It broke my brain just writing it. Good luck making it to the end.Spoiler: I actually wrote it with shameless use of copypaste. I even remember doing it. (Considering my memory, that's pretty impressive.) Much easier than manually typing it out every time, whichwouldhave broken my brain.





	Brain Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Original fic from 2010, archived August 2017.
> 
> Original author's note:  
>  _AN: It broke my brain just writing it. Good luck making it to the end._
> 
> Spoiler: I actually wrote it with shameless use of copypaste. I even remember doing it. (Considering my memory, that's pretty impressive.) Much easier than manually typing it out every time, which _would_ have broken my brain.

"All clear!"

We crept through the yard, guns at the ready. Sarge stopped us at the entrance to the main warehouse.

"Perfect place for an ambush," I reported.

"Yes, but they'll figure we know that and they won't set one up," Sarge theorised.

"They'll know that we know there won't be an ambush, so they'll have one there to catch us off guard," Private Jackson replied.

"But since they know that we know that they know that we know that there'll be one, they won't bother," Sarge countered.

Oh, great. They got started. And if we're lucky, it'll have stopped before tomorrow.

"They know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that no one's there, so they'll have troops in there."

"Please stop! You're giving me a headache!" a voice yelled from inside the warehouse. I guess Sarge was wrong this time. But the question is, will he notice?

"SHUT UP IN THERE!!! As I was saying, they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they set something up, which means it's empty," Sarge argued.

The answer is no to the question 'will he notice?'

"But they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that it'll be safe, so there'll be some sort of trap."

"They know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know, which equals no ambush."

"They know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!" someone screamed from inside the warehouse. There was a gunshot, followed by a thud as a body fell to the ground.

"-they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that there'll be no one in there, so they'll stick a whole lot of troops in there," Jackson continued without missing a beat.

"They know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know, so it's perfectly safe in there."

He obviously hasn't been paying attention to the other room.

"They know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that-" a gunshot sounded "-they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know, so there'll be an ambush."

"They know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that-" A machine gun started firing "-they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that-" the machine gun fire stopped "-they know that we know that-" another gunshot rang out "-they know that we know there'll be one, so they'll leave it empty."

"They know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that it's not a trap, so they'll be in there ready for us."

Sarge had just began his return argument when an enemy soldier walked through the doorway.

"Your crazy argument just drove all my team-mates to suicide," the soldier stated. "Now excuse me while I go join them." And with that, he walked back through the door into the warehouse and the former ambush. A gunshot split the air a few seconds later.

The entire platoon stood staring at the space where the soldier had been standing a few seconds before. Sarge cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"I guess you were right, Private," Sarge remarked.


End file.
